Obsessive Love
by Chelseabaabyox3
Summary: In this story Elena and Stefan are broken up and aren't getting back together. Damon pursues Elena who wasn't aware of his feelings until now. Damon will be very dark and controlling towards Elena, be warned. Will she love him in the end? R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: So in this story Elena and Stefan are broken up and aren't getting back together; Klaus is also dead. Damon is pursuing Elena who wasn't aware of his feelings for her until now. Damon will be very dark and controlling in this story and Elena will be completely overwhelmed by him. Will she learn to love him in the end?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

_ Author's Notes: I have had this idea for a story in my head a while now so decided to make it a Delena story lol. This story is dark, and they're will be non-consensual sex at parts. If that isn't your cup of tea or it offends you, you probably shouldn't read. However, I think it's going to be a pretty good story so let me know what you think about it :)_

Elena couldn't believe it has been a month since her and Stefan broke up. She thought that her and Stefan would be together forever. After all, their love was kind of epic. A 150 year old vampire who doesn't feed on humans; falling in love with a normal, 17 year old human. That doesn't just happen every day, it's the stuff you read about in stories. And their relationship survived a lot. Who would of thought they'd break up, not for a supernatural reason but for a normal one, they simply didn't feel the same way anymore. Their love over the past year had transferred to a platonic love instead of a romantic one. Their kisses and touches didn't give that spark anymore so a month ago Elena was the one to bring up the topic and they agreed to call it quits. They still cared for each other deeply and would always be there for one another, they just wouldn't have their happily ever after together.

Come to think of it, Stefan seemed to be developing an interest in her blonde, vampire friend Caroline. She could definitely see he was protective of her but she also see when he's with her it seems he enjoys life more. With Elena he was too busy worrying about her safety and was actually pretty serious and broody most of the time. She'll have to keep an eye on this potential thing her two friends could have going on, it would definitely be good for both of them. Herself however, well she hasn't exactly found someone that interested her yet, but she knew she should probably start getting in the dating scene soon. The only problem was...Damon.

She couldn't explain it but he made her feel really uneasy lately. When she was with Stefan he was actually one of her good friends that she could count on. She figured it would still be the same way even after her and Stefan broke up. She guessed they were still friends but something changed on his side and she wasn't sure what it was. He watched her so intensely now, almost like he was looking right through her. He constantly showed up at places she was at conveniently and...she couldn't explain it. It seemed like any human guy who she could see have an interest in her where she's at, they never come up to talk to her like she assumes. Then they disappear and she doesn't see them again the rest of the time there. She didn't know why but she had a feeling it somehow had to do with Damon. 'But why?' She thought to herself. Why would he care who I'm with, as long as it's not his brother?

Well, she'll figure out what Damon's up to eventually. She pulled into the Mystic Grill parking lot and stepped out of her car. She was meeting Bonnie and Caroline here to eat, maybe she could get some insight from Caroline on how things with her and Stefan were progressing. She spotted her friends sitting in a booth and walked over with a smile, sliding into the opposite side of them.

"Hey Elena. You look so good, that outfit looks fab on you!" Caroline gushed. She took in Elena's low cut magenta tank top and her figure hugging flowered skirt she wore, adjourning a pair of strappy low heel shoes.

"Yeah Elena, you look good and you seem happy now." Was Bonnie's more calm response .

"Thanks guys. Yea, I guess I am happier now that Klaus is finally dead and my life is somewhat normal again." Elena laughed lightly.

"So the whole breakup thing doesn't bother you, you're not upset?" Caroline pressed. "No, me and Stefan both agree we're more friends now than anything. There are no hard feelings and no longing for each other, we've simply moved on."

"I'm glad you're not taking it hard Elena, now we can go guy hunting for you! I can't wait to dress you up and take you clubbing!" Caroline squealed excitedly. Just the thought of making Elena her pin up doll and playing match maker had her jumping up and down in her seat.

"Calm down there Car, I'm not sure I want to full force back into dating yet." Caroline seemed to deflate slightly at that but then her face morphed into one of understanding. "Alright fine I get it. I probably wouldn't want to get into another relationship right away either." Elena smiled and nodded, sighing in relief to herself. She loved Caroline but sometimes she could be a little crazy.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie said suddenly, looking behind Elena towards the entrance. Elena spun around and sure enough there he was, leather jacket and all. He spotted them and made his way over to where they were sitting, a smirk adorning his features.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" Before waiting for a reply he plopped into the spot next to Elena, slinging his arm around the back of the booth. She tensed when she felt his presence, especially considering he sat a little closer to her than he needed to.

"Actually we do mind." Bonnie bravely spoke up. Bonnie was the only one who really stood up to Damon anymore. Caroline usually just rolled her eyes at him and made scathing remarks when he wasn't there, but never actually told him off. Elena used to argue and hold her own with him all the time when she was dating Stefan. Lately though she tried not to set him off. He seemed different, almost unstable, well more unstable than usual. She wasn't sure what to expect from him or where she stood. He was more dangerous to her now. Before yea he was still deadly and dangerous, but she never felt scared of him once she became friends with him. Now that fear that she had of him when she first knew him came slithering back into her body, and it made her uneasy.

"Aw, aren't you cute witchy." Damon said condescendingly. He however didn't move from where he was sitting. For some reason Damon was no longer concerned about Bonnie, even though he knew she could very easily subdue him with her powers. It was like he found a way around them so he longer was threatened by her. But how was that possible? Maybe he was simply being arrogant, although she instinctually knew he wasn't. Damon was cocky but still careful about potential threats, if he's more cocky than usual around Bonnie then he had a reason to be unconcerned. Which meant if that's right that Damon was the most powerful thing in Mystic Falls right now, since Stefan stopped drinking from the blood bank and went back to hunting animals.

"Careful Damon, I can have you on the floor writhing in pain and you know it."

"Are you sure about that?" Was Damon's only reply. Elena froze at that, further confirming her thoughts. If no one could stand up to Damon then he could do what he wanted. He could kill people when he fed instead of drinking from blood bags or compelling someone. He could do a lot of horrible things she knew he was perfectly capable of doing, and seeing how he acted now, she wasn't so sure he wouldn't do them.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's reply and chose to ignore him for now. She went to talking to Caroline who was looking at Damon with a mixture of nervousness and disgust. Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, noticing his attention shift to her. Why was he just staring at her? After a few minutes of her awkwardly trying to avoid his stare he finally spoke.

"Hello Eleeenaa." He greeted her stressing her name. "So I've noticed you don't talk to me as much anymore why is that?"

"Well Damon you seem a little different honestly, I'm not sure if we're the friends we used to be." She answered honestly seeing his face take on a hint of amusement?

"I suppose we're not exactly." He leaned in closer to her so she could smell his slightly musky cologne or his own scent, she wasn't sure which. She could feel his lips on the shell of her ear before he whispered softly so Bonnie and Caroline couldn't hear, "but who says that's a bad thing? Perhaps we can be something better than before." He leaned slightly away from her to wait for her answer.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean.." She was really confused. Now she wasn't exactly naive to what he was implying, she just didn't understand it. It definitely sounded like he was hinting that he wanted more from her than friendship. She knew in the past he was attracted to her before they became friends but she figured that was because she looked like Katherine and he's a bit of a man whore; who probably wouldn't mind getting in her pants.

"Elena I know you're not that obtuse, don't play dumb." He scolded her shaking his head, though a teasing smirk graced his lips. She got out of replying when Bonnie asked her if she wanted to go. She immediately agreed and stood up, feeling the need to put some distance between her and Damon quickly.

"Elena don't be silly you haven't even finished your meal. I'll stay with you so your friends don't have to wait for you." Damon offered. Elena tensed at that. She saw her friends look at each other before looking at her to get a signal on what she wanted. Elena knew Damon wasn't offering and if she tried to leave she had no doubt he wouldn't let her. She sighed and sat back down, nodding to her friends to go ahead. They looked at her before moving away slowly, looking back at her once before leaving the building.

"So now that we're alone we can talk freely now. So how's life been going for you?" Elena was surprised at his trivial and seemingly innocent question.

"It's fine, I'm a lot happier now that my life is back on track and I don't have to worry for my safety or anyone else's."

"I'm sure, now that we don't have the evil, bipolar hybrid after us all we can breathe easier." Elena laughed at that and soon they were discussing her school, everyone they knew, Stefan and Caroline, and broad topics to debate over. Elena loosened up as she saw that her friend was back that she was currently talking to. Maybe she didn't have to worry about him after all. They just started discussing the movie, The Dark Knight, when Elena felt Damon's hand on her leg. Not just on the seat brushing her thigh, his hand was grasping her thigh, that her skirt wasn't covering, lightly. His thumb then started stroking the flesh slowly, while he continued to talk to her. She wasn't sure what to make of it. He never went out of his way to touch her before, the most they did was hug each other, usually at moments it called for. But now he's caressing her like a lover as if it was the mostly natural thing, while his eyes never left her face. She moved her hand down to her leg and gently pushed his hand off her, hoping he'd get the hint and he'd back off. Unfortunately as soon as she pushed it away it was back on her, his grip slightly tighter than before. His eyes were warning her not to protest his touch but she couldn't just let him get away with everything. She was a lot stronger and more stubborn than that and he knew it. And despite how he's been acting lately, she knew he wasn't a danger to her life. So, she had no reason to be afraid of him if he wouldn't physically hurt her, right?

"Damon, can you please remove your hand, you're making me uncomfortable." She asked him nicely, to try to stop an argument.

"Why, I like touching you. Why would I stop something I enjoy?"

"Come on Damon, cut it out, I'm not going to sleep with you just because I'm single now. You know I'm not that type of girl." Elena replied exasperatedly.

"I know that, good thing that's not what I want from you. Or at least that's not my main goal."

"What do you mean by that?" Elena bit her lip worriedly.

"I mean, I want you Elena, more than anything. Do you know how hard it was watching you with Stefan, and pretending I was content with being your friend. Do you know how many times I had to force myself not to touch you like I wanted to for so long. I could see that you were meant for me, no one else. The only thing stopping me was my brother, who admittedly had you first. That was the only thing that stopped me from taking what I want. But no more, Stefan is out of the picture now as I knew he would be soon. I won't step aside for any other, I'm taking what I want now. I've waited far too long and now there is nothing stopping me."

Elena was shocked, she was so shocked she couldn't even speak. She suspected he might be trying to make her a notch on his bedpost now with his new attitude, but she never suspected he had these, quite frankly, obsessive feelings for her. He seemed almost like he was out of his mind. His feelings were intense and even scary, it didn't even sound like he was going to accept no as an answer. He was just stating something before claiming her as his own.

"Damon I had no idea you felt that way and I'm glad you're being honest with me about your feelings. But, I think I can only see you as a friend, I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't change our friendship cause I consider you a very good friend that's important to me." Elena said apologetically. She tried to make it as gentle as possible hoping he would accept her rejection and sulk for a little like a normal person. She saw several emotions flicker across his face after her speech. Hurt, rejection, anger, and finally a cold determined look. She should of known Damon wouldn't accept that or go about things like a normal person.

"Funny, I wasn't asking if I could have you Elena. I was merely explaining things to you. You're going to be mine, whether you like it or not. You'll grow to love me in time."

"Damon, stop being an asshole. You can't force someone to be with you if they don't want to. Quit acting like this before I no longer want to even be friends with you!" Elena nearly yelled at him. She stood up shaking his hand off her, attempting to tower over him and intimidate. 'Yeah right! The guy can kill you with his finger, you're really going to try to intimidate him?' She thought mockingly to herself. Damon laughed cockily at her, looking over her attempt at a threatening stance.

"Elena who are you kidding? You're a human girl and you're trying to intimidate the most powerful creature in this town? Not to mention the fact you're also 110 pounds, what do you expect you're going to do? You're like an angry kitten showing it's itty bitty teeth, all adorable and fragile." Damon laughed at her also standing up. He wasn't an incredibly tall guy, only maybe 3 or 4 inches taller than herself but his body screamed power. She saw how his hard muscles flexed in his tight, black muscle shirt. The dark clothes he always wore only enhanced his dark, threatening image. His perfect features and deep blue eyes made him the perfect definition of what a vampire was. Beautiful and secretly deadly. His looks camouflaged to other, less aware humans how dangerous this man really was. She knew though that he wasn't one to play around with, she just somehow had to convince him to leave her alone without antagonizing him too much.

"I'm ready to leave now Damon." She stated shortly, her features turning stoic.

"Of course Elena, you're wish is my command." His hand went around her waist guiding her out of the restaurant. She faintly recalled that they never paid as they exited. She made her way over to her car, feeling slightly content at leaving Damon behind for now. Before she could open her door however, a hand wrapped around her waist pulling her into a hard, muscular body. Damon's other hand grabbed her chin firmly and before she knew it he was kissing her. At first it was chaste and gentle, but soon he became more demanding and his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. She firmly clamped her lips together refusing which made him growl in annoyance. He bit her bottom lip roughly making her gasp, which he used to stick his tongue inside, exploring her cavern. She at first didn't try anything as his wet appendage slithered through her mouth, touching everywhere. She then tried to fight his tongue back with hers to push him out of her mouth, which only seemed to excite him and engage her in a battle of dominance. Which of course he won. She bit down on his tongue, hoping that would pain him a little, but he didn't even seem to acknowledge it. She felt him growl in contentment before nipping at her swollen lips gently and then sucking on them. She pushed at his chest frugally before just standing there limply while he had his way with her. When he finally seemed satisfied a few minutes later he pulled away slightly, smirking arrogantly at her.

"I've wanted to kiss you for forever. Now that I know the feel and taste of your mouth I don't think I'll ever have enough. I definitely was right in thinking you were made for me." He cradled her face stroking her jaw and lips before kissing her once more. He finally backed away from her, to which she sighed in relief.

"I'll be at your house tomorrow to take you to school." He told her.

"Don't bother I'm not going with you, don't waste your time."

"If you're not there and I have to find you, I can't promise I can control myself to those that cross my path when I look for you."He trailed off there, letting her fill in the blanks. Elena glared at him before getting in her car, slamming the door. She flipped him off as she started her car which his reply was, "all in good time." She rolled her window up and peeled away. She didn't know what she was going to do. Damon has gone off the deep end and he was intent on having her. The question was, how far was this game going to go before things spiraled even more out of control, or she gave in?

_So this is my first Delena story, please tell me what you think of it so far. Good, or not worth continuing? Review please, they make me happy :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

_ Author's Notes: Thank you to the following reviewers for showing interest in the story and encouraging me to continue: Magically Magical, RainbowRose2001, Dhalia89, LovingDamon4Ever, Laynaa Milla, DJFireHawk, Renee703, onerepublicgirl, EasilyObsessed8408, Damon-Elena-Love, suzieQ21, and kaybaby1127. I love you guys and appreciated your feedback. Now onto the next chapter! _

Elena slumped over her bed, going over her current dilemma in her head. This just figures. Everything seems to be all normal, Klaus dead and such, no more drama it would seem. Then of course she finds out Damon is completely obsessed with her and won't take no for an answer. This WOULD happen to her of all people; it seemed like her life is just not meant to be normal and that's all there was to it. So what to do about this current situation that had her curling her toes in apprehension. The typical things women could do about these type of guys weren't going to work for her. She couldn't go to the police for a restraining order, she couldn't threaten or scare him off, and she couldn't even have any of her supernatural friends help her out; she was on her own in this.

She screamed into her pillow in frustration. How did she miss Damon being crazily in love or whatever he was with her, was she really that oblivious? This was bad, no scratch that, this was horrible. She thought she could maybe starting dating a normal human boy soon, but she knew Damon wasn't going to let her near any guys as long as he wants her. She thought Damon would respect her enough if anything not to be like this for her, despite romantic feelings he seemed to have. She was dead wrong about that. She guessed it was because Damon was already unstable for a vampire as it was in the past, and feelings he had for people were way more intense than the average person. He was obsessed with Katherine for over 100 years for god sakes. It would be her unfortunate bad luck that he found a new obsession in her, the poor soul who happened to look like Katherine.

She also would have to explain to Jenna and Jeremy tomorrow why Damon was outside to take her to school. She knew she couldn't get out of that either. If she left without him, he would at the very least hurt someone in her family who had the misfortune of being there when he lashed out in anger. Would he make sure everyone at school saw them together too? Knowing him the answer was yes. How was she going to tell Bonnie and Caroline this? She knew that Bonnie would try to go after Damon for threatening Elena and maybe even Caroline would too. The problem was she didn't think they could do anything and she didn't want them putting their lives in danger for her, again.

"Hey Elena, dinner's ready. Jenna wants you to come down. Something about actually having a family dinner together for once." Jeremy called to her outside her door. "Ok I'll be down in a minute." She slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, greeted by the smell of fresh baked garlic bread and chicken parmigiana. Her favorite dish, though right now it didn't seem that appealing at all. As she attempted to eat she felt her phone vibrate next to her. She looked at the text to see it was from Damon.

"I'll be at your house tomorrow at 7:15. Don't make me wait for you Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes at that. Did he really think she needed reminding? She looked at her Aunt Jenna who was looking at her with mild concern. She guessed because she was being abnormally quiet.

"So I guess Damon is giving me a ride to school tomorrow." Might as well say it and get it over with now instead of it coming as a surprise tomorrow when he pulls up in his blue convertible.

"Damon? That's interesting...Any particular reason for that?" Jenna asked in puzzlement. "No not really, he just wants to catch up I guess." Elena said trying to be vague. Jenna hummed and went back to eating though she kept glancing at Elena now and then. Elena noticed Jeremy didn't seem to even care about Damon picking her up, he was too concerned with his own problems, which she definitely couldn't blame him for. Poor kid, he really has gone through a lot.

"Well I'm going to go up to bed, night everyone." Elena excused herself before heading back up to her room. She really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow morning at all...

She woke up to her alarm buzzing off at 6:30. 'Great, time to start this most likely catastrophic day.' After she got done showering and getting ready she walked slowly downstairs into the kitchen 10 minutes before Damon would arrive.

"Hey Elena do you want something to eat before you go?" Jenna asked, fixing up an egg white omelet. "No thanks Jenna, I'm not really hungry." She couldn't eat even if she was hungry, she'd probably end up throwing up because of her edginess about the Damon situation.

"So why is Damon picking you up anyway? Is there something wrong with your car?" Jeremy asked finally commenting on the situation. Wow, she thought he was oblivious, apparently not.

"He wants to catch up so I guess this is his way to do that."

"Elena do you think I'm stupid. There's no way that's Damon's only reason, he obviously has a motive for doing this, it's Damon after all." Jeremy answered perceptibly.

Before Elena could answer she saw Damon's blue car pull into the driveway. Let the fun begin...

"I'll see you guys later." She called to them before walking out the door slowly. As she walked down to his car her pace decreased even more. She really didn't want to spend the 15 minute car ride to school alone with a crazy Damon. As she got closer she noticed the cocky smirk he sported and instantly her apprehension was replaced with annoyance. Honestly, who does he think he is?

"Hello Eleena. How are you this lovely morning."Damon greeted once she hesitantly sat in the passenger seat. She didn't dignify his greeting with a response, merely shot a glare at him.

"Aww fine don't talk to me miss pouty. You really shouldn't be so cranky." He mocked before pulling out of the driveway.

"You know what Damon just stop ok. You are a disgusting individual you know that? I think your my friend and then you force yourself on me, not to mention threaten the people I care about, in order to force me to ride with you in your stupid car. So forgive me if I don't feel up to having polite conversation with you." She ranted at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. She didn't care if he was a vampire and could kill her before she took a breath, she wasn't just going to be all meek and worship him. If he killed her fine, but she wasn't the type of girl that won't stand up for herself because of someone more powerful than her.

"First off, I didn't force myself on you merely gave you a kiss, I didn't rape you."

"Oh I'm sorry you just forced a SAD excuse for a kiss on me, my mistake." Elena interrupted with contempt.

Damon growled and pulled the car over to the side of the road. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close so her lips were a mere inch from his.

"Well that sad excuse for a kiss is all you'll ever have from anyone from now on, so you better get used to it Elena." He roughly kissed her on the lips, pushing his tongue in her mouth to taste her, before pulling out and biting her bottom lip harshly. He smirked condescendingly at her, saying with his expression how he just proved his point.

"That's what you think in that deluded head of yours. The reality is you can force me to be in your car, you can even force a kiss on me if you're going to be that despicable. But you can't force me to be with you and you definitely can't force me to love you or even care about you, so you might as well just quit while you're ahead."

He didn't say anything at first, he just seemed to be taking in what she said and thinking it over. He then gave a very nasty grin before he spoke. " You don't think I can force you to be with me? You think that you're just going to let me hurt people you care about because you won't give in to me? Or even how I can simply take you from your house and compel everyone to be ok with it. Maybe you're right about one thing, I guess I can't force you to love me, but I can force you to be with me, make love to me, and devote yourself to me until you do." Damon finished triumphantly. She saw he meant every word he said too. That if she didn't want to be with him willingly he'd take her by force until she did. He's really gone off the deep end, he doesn't seem to care how he hurts her or anyone else, as long as he gets what he wants. Which in this case is her...

"What the hell is wrong with you. Come on Damon, I know you're not the monster you're acting like right now. Just stop Damon and we can go back to being friends like we were before. I'll forget this ever happened. But if you're going to try to follow through with this you're going to lose me Damon. So please, don't be like this." Elena pleaded. She had nothing left to bargain with besides the fact that she would hate him for this forever.

"Elena I've tried being the good guy already, it doesn't work for me. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines anymore while you move on to the next guy and the next. I did it once for my brother, I'm not going to do it again. I'm tired of not having what I want. I had to do that for Katherine, I'm not doing it for you too. I know you have some attraction to me on some level, I've seen it. You're just in denial. Maybe not romantic feeling yet, but you could if you wouldn't be so stubborn and continue to resist me. I'm not letting you go this time Elena, even if you decide to hate me for it. You're mine now." Damon answered to her plea.

His expression was dark and possessive. He moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly. Elena pulled her face away from his touch, and then spit on his face. It was vulgar maybe, but it showed quite frankly what she thought about him now. She went to open the door to jump out, but he grabbed her to him, pulling her back.

"That wasn't very nice Elena. That was actually quite rude of you." He slowly wiped the spit off his face. "You're lucky I have to get you to school, but don't think I'll forget that."

She didn't even feel even the slightest bit of fear for what she did. He deserved it, he deserved way worse than that actually. 10 minutes later they pulled up to the front of the school where several people were standing around socializing, including: Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt. She made to get out of the car but Damon grabbed her face once again and kissed her for a good 10 seconds before pulling away.

"You didn't think you were going to leave without a goodbye kiss did you?" Damon smirked before releasing her. She looked back and sure enough many people had varying levels of shock on their face, who had just witnessed Damon's forced PDA. She started walking away from the car before Damon called out, "have a good day princess!" She walked over to her friends who all looked at her as though she sprouted wings. Matt was the first to break the ice.

"Elena seriously him? Stefan was one thing but Damon? He's not only a murderous psychopath, he's the world's biggest dick. What the hell are you thinking?" Matt shouted at her, voicing all their thoughts.

"It's complicated. I can't explain what's going on really but just know I'm not with him."

"Then what the hell was that kiss?" Matt retorted. Elena looked down not giving an answer. Matt walked away, shaking his head in disgust. Bonnie and Caroline looked at her, still seemingly in shock before making excuses of having to get to class and they'll talk to her later. 'This day just keeps getting better.' She thought bitterly.

After a long school day of rumors of her dating Stefan's older, hotter, mysterious brother and her friends avoiding her she was just ready to go to bed and scream in her pillow. She was going to take the bus since she had no ride home but before she could do that, sure enough Damon's car pulls up. She smiles coyly to herself and decided to act like she didn't see him and continued her path to the bus, at a slightly faster walk. Damon crept alongside her in his car when he saw she didn't stop and she determinedly gazed straight ahead.

"Are you trying to make me angrier by pretending to ignore me. I know you saw me, I smelt the spike of nervousness in your scent and heard your heartbeat increase." Damon pointed out matter-of-factly. Elena sighed and got in, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

The ride to his house was followed in an uncomfortable silence. Elena was growing anxious when she found out she would be going to the Salvatore house and be stuck with him for who knows how long. When they pulled up into the driveway he opened her car door for her with his vampire speed, which she didn't bother thanking him for, before leading her into the house.

" I hope you're hungry. I'm making meatloaf and garlic, red-skinned potatoes. And I made chocolate mousse for dessert." She looked at him to see that he was looking at her with a slightly hopeful expression. She felt like she was playing house with him. He threatened her and is trying to force her to be with him, but then he's still trying to be the sweet, considerate guy trying to make her happy. She made a non-committal noise at him before walking into the kitchen.

Damon looked at her once before following her in and continuing where he left off with cooking. He was cooking the potatoes now while waiting for the meatloaf to get done. In her curiosity she wandered a little closer to him than she would of in these circumstances to peer over his shoulder to watch him. It was actually rather fascinating watching him cook, who knew he was that skilled in the kitchen? The smells he was creating were mouthwatering and her stomach grumbled in anticipation.

He noticed her leaning over him from behind and a slight smile formed on his face. He then sighed softly to himself. Why did she have to be so difficult, why couldn't she just want to be with him and not make him have to be an asshole? She was close, he could smell her slightly fruity aroma, she smelled so good. Everything about her was perfect.

"It's just about ready, you can go and sit down now if you want." She jumped away from him as if burned and hurried over to the table. He probably thought she was softening up towards him, fat chance!

After about 5 minutes he carried all the plates of food over and looked at her expectantly. She put some food on her plate and began eating, trying in vain to simply ignore him. When she was done he got up and brought back a bowl of chocolate mousse.

" No thanks, I'm full." She didn't like the look he had as he offered the chocolate confection to her.

"Come on Elena, dessert's the best part of the meal, at least have a little." She rolled her eyes and brought a spoonful to her mouth so he would shut up, tasting the sweetness on her tongue. "Hmm that does look good. I'd like to try some too." He commented slyly before reaching across and running his tongue over her lips.

She pushed away immediately once she saw his intentions, but he wouldn't let up. He leaned her over the dining table as he tasted the inside of her mouth. She pounded on his back with her fists as hard as she could but it did absolutely nothing. He finally let her come up for air after 2 minutes, smirking widely as he did so.

"Hmm I must say that was the best dessert I have ever had." She growled at him before replying bitingly, " Oh really? Well I can definitely say I've had better." His smirk dropped at that. " Watch it little girl."

"I'm not a little girl Damon as you're well aware." Damon looked her over lewdly at her comment pausing at her chest. "You're right, you most certainly are a woman Elena. One of the things I love about you." He then took is finger and swiped at the top of her breast, where a drop of mousse had fell, and sucked his finger into his mouth. She slapped him across the face at that.

"Don't touch me Damon!" Elena warned him, slowly backing away.

"But Elena, that's the beauty of us being together now. You're no longer just my friend and I can touch you as much as I want..."

_Ok that's it for now, I hope you liked it. Review please! Questions, compliments, or advice are all appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

_Author's Notes: Thank you so much to all my reviewers for your compliments and feedback. You're what motivates me to continue writing. I know my Damon is pretty possessive compared to the show, but I find him sexier this way. I'm tired of Damon never getting what he wants, so in my story he's going to take what he wants. Now I'll stop rambling and let you read the next chapter._

"I told you we're not together Damon, so you can stop saying that!" Elena yelled at him in frustration, while continuing to try to put distance between them.

"Keep telling yourself that Elena." Damon retorted as he continued to advance on her. "Please back off Damon," she pleaded with him nervously. She didn't like how he was looking at her, like she was the mouse and he was the cat. She continued to back off until her progress was hindered by the wall that connected to her back. Damon smirked at the fact she was now cornered and stepped forward until only an inch separated their bodies.

"Aww why do you look so scared? I'm not going to bite...well not a lot. I can't promise never though, you know living as a vampire and all that."

"Do you think you're funny?" She asked flabbergasted. Here he was being a complete obsessive psycho, and yet still was making vampire jokes like nothing at all was wrong; unbelievable!

"Come on you know that I'm funny." He looked her with a mock look of insult planted on his annoyingly handsome face. She rolled her eyes at that and put her hands out in front of her to 'attempt' to keep him at a distance. He laughed a little at that, looking at her condescendingly, before taking her wrists and putting them above her head. He then attacked her lips once again, which made her try struggling. After a minute or so she tired herself and simply stood there and took it for now.

How did her friendship with Damon transform into this? Before he was basically her best friend she went to for everything when Stefan and her broke up. Yes she found him attractive, what woman in her right mind wouldn't? But she was just ready to move past being tangled and romantically involved with a supernatural being; she didn't even want to consider going there again. And with Damon, Stefan's older brother, it just couldn't happen. Yes he's good looking, and funny, and really fun to be around. But everything she's seen him do, she knew exactly what he was capable of. He might not have hurt her. But he hurt a lot of her friends, he killed a lot of innocent people; he delights in being all the bad parts of what a vampire is. She just can't see herself being with someone like that, despite how he feels for her. And what he's attempting to do now just proves her point about him. He's violent, he's impulsive, and he's selfish. He doesn't care she doesn't want him, he only cares about satisfying his wants with her.

She was thinking about all of this as he was making out with her. When he bit her bottom lip a little hard to get her attention, she finally focused on him kissing her. Despite not wanting this at all, and despising him at the moment, she can't help but think she was lying about his kissing being horrible. He was actually a really good kisser. Stefan's kisses were sweet and loving and made her feel good. Damon's however, to her shock, were turning her body on. She felt wetness pool between her legs as he continued to suck at her lips, alternating the pressure he was using. She never got turned on by just kissing before, ever; not even by Stefan. That just proves Damon's had a lot of experience to make him perfect at it and know just how to touch a woman. He began kissing and nibbling at her neck, sucking on her hepatic artery hard enough to break the skin. She gasped as he then began to run his tongue along the newly forming bruise and blowing air to sooth it. He stopped what he was doing and inhaled deeply. He then pulled away slightly to look at her; the look on his face letting her know he was delighted about something.

"Elenaa, you're enjoying this. I can smell your arousal." He sniffed noticeably once again, his eyes closing in content at what he smelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now can you get the hell off me!" Unfortunately, the flush that started to fill her cheeks gave her away, and Damon chuckled at her denial. "Not even a little?" Before she could say anything he moved back to his position on her neck, licking and sucking all the way to her clavicle. When he got to the top of her cleavage he became more forceful and aggressive. She thought that would frighten her and turn her off, instead it just made her body want him more. She started fighting him again then, struggling to escape him so her body could get under control and realize it does NOT want Damon.

At her struggling he growled loudly and squeezed her wrists a little tighter. He shifted so only one hand was holding both of her wrists, while the other snaked under her shirt. He reached her breast which he caressed and squeezed through her bra. He pulled down her shirt and bra enough so he could flick his tongue on her left nipple. He then bit down hard enough to blur the line between pain and pleasure. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. She didn't want him to know how much he was affecting her, at least any more than he does. She was so caught up in what was happening that she didn't even realize when he moved his hand down to unbutton her jeans. She also was blissfully unaware that he pulled them down, following her lace underwear until she felt him cup her sex. She closed her eyes as he experimentally began rubbing and exploring her folds. She choked back her moan when he found her clit and began circling it while slipping a finger inside of her.

"You're so wet for me Elena. I knew you wanted me to." He stated huskily. He inserted another finger in her, curling them so he hit her g spot while he stimulated her. She bucked at that, her breathing coming out in pants. He rubbed on her clit harder as he pumped her with his fingers, until she began moaning at his ministrations. He was bringing her closer and closer to her release. "Tell me you want me Elena. Tell me you're mine and I'll let you cum." She barely heard him, her body completely focused on his skillful hands.

"Elena, tell me!" He repeated forcefully, stopping his movements. She blinked slowly at the building pleasure being halted and focused her mind on what he said. She shook her head negatively at what he said, glaring at him spitefully.

"Fine, then you can suffer." He pulled away from her, his hands leaving her sex. She was left standing there ashamed and unfulfilled. She was really on edge and she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together to relieve some of the tension. "Elena why can't you just give in and be with me. I'll make it so good for you. You'll never be left unsatisfied again."

"Leave me alone Damon, you disgust me."

"Obviously not or you wouldn't have been about to cum by my hand. Face it, I don't disgust you as much as you'd like to think. Which scares you." She looked at him in shock, a little because he was slightly right. She may not have wanted that but her body definitely did.

"You're scared and confused by anyone who isn't like Stefan. Stefan who's safe and sweet and listens to everything you say without question; even if what you're saying is complete bull shit. Anyone who remotely challenges you or makes you question yourself is deemed as a bad guy. I don't listen to your stupid ideas; in fact I went against them. I embrace what I am, unlike Stefan who always fights it, so I'm deemed unstable and scary. I tell it like it is and don't sugarcoat anything for you so I guess I'm not as sweet at Stefan. It's ridiculous how because you have to think about me and try to figure me out you won't even give me a chance because you're afraid."

Elena listened to his angry speech in disbelief. He seriously thought that she wasn't giving him a chance because he's complex? How ignorant was he?

"Are you serious Damon, you think that's why. It couldn't be all the people you killed or hurt that I happened to care about. It couldn't be the fact that you made me and Stefan miserable, and tried to break us up when we were together. Or that you opened a tomb of vampires just to satisfy your own selfish means. Or, the fact that you didn't even see me as Elena, you saw me as Katherine because of how I looked. The only person you ever gave a damn about. And now you're trying to say you love me when you're doing this to me? If that's your idea of loving someone you need help. That's why I won't give you a chance Damon, so you can let those other deluded little thoughts out of your head." Elena huffed at the end of her tirade. It felt good being able to go at him like that.

"I'm a vampire Elena, hurting people is in my nature. And don't be so blind as to think Stefan has never hurt or killed a human in his life Elena. Because you know he has, and his blood path is far worse than mine. I don't try to make myself out to be a hero, because I'm not. I know I can be impulsive and violent. And do you honestly think I don't love you? I'm doing this because you've driven me to this point Elena!"

"So you going off the deep end and treating me this way is my fault?! Poor little Damon, Elena didn't want him, so instead of being mature about it he decides to force things on her and treat her like she's his property as revenge. I get what you mean, I definitely got what's coming to me!"

"Shut up! You won't even give me a chance, not any type of consideration even before I did this! I'm tired of fucking be second best to Stefan for everything. Even when he's not here! So I'm doing as you put it, 'going off the deep end' and taking what I want for once, and damn the repercussions. No more!" He grabbed her hand forcefully and pushed it against his arousal, which was sticking up against his jeans.

"Feel how much I want you. Even now when I'm pissed at you and yelling I still fucking want you!" Elena's eyes widened in shock at the hard hot length that was pushing against the palm of her hand through rough denim. She pulled her hand away violently when he began to close his eyes in pleasure.

"Please touch me Elena, I want you so damn bad." He whispered pleadingly. She stepped back from him, tripping over a love seat as she tried to make it to the front door.

"Damon I need to go home now. It's late and Jenna will me worried, please." He sighed before nodding slightly, guiding her by her lower back out the door. When he dropped her off he didn't even try to give her a kiss good bye. He just let her go. He apparently was mad at her for not giving into his forceful demands. Well good, he can be mad all he wants, that leaves her free of him for awhile.

"Elena where were you all this time? It's awfully late for a school night."

"I'm sorry Jenna, I was just having dinner with Bonnie and Caroline and lost track of the time." She lied smoothly.

"Oh ok, will Damon be giving you a ride to school again tomorrow?"

"I don't know, he didn't say he was so I guess not." She really hoped not.

"Good. He's trouble Elena, and he's only going to hurt you despite what he says."

'He already has..' She thought to herself. She nodded in reply and went upstairs to think. This 'thing' with her and Damon was spiraling out of control. He went over the line even more today, if that was possible, by touching her there. Then he snapped and started yelling at her, acting like he was the best thing for her. What Damon wants, Damon gets. Well this time he was going to find he wasn't going to get what he wants. He may think he has her under his control but she will fight with him every step of the way. He hasn't done anything to deserve more. However, she was appalled at her body's response to him. She shouldn't get pleasure for the things he forces on her. Even if he isn't hurting her when doing it her body shouldn't want him in the least. Today she found out shamefully though that it did. She admitted that he was very skilled in pleasuring a woman. He knew exactly how to kiss her, how to touch her, and where to touch her. Her body became an instrument under his expert hands.

She shouldn't let that confuse her too much though. So he gave her a lot of pleasure; big deal. He's been around over 160 years, he's been with hundreds of women. It shouldn't be a big shock she experienced intense feelings from what he did. It didn't mean she wanted him. Her body now separated from his doesn't yearn for his touch. She doesn't want him on any physical or emotional level. That was a purely instinctual reaction in response to pleasure. He could have been anyone doing that. And if he thought it meant more than that in his twisted head he had another thing coming. She didn't give into him when he demanded her to say she wanted him. Even though she was out of her mind with pleasure. That's why he was angry too. She didn't give into him, she didn't agree with his arguments of why she should be with him, and she threw them back in his face. Now he was going to sulk. She smiled a little at that. She then heard her phone going off, she walked over slowly in apprehension only to see it was Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Elena, are you home I need to talk to you now, it's important."

"Yeah Bonnie I am, what's the matter?"

"Not now, I'll be at your house in 5 minutes to explain." The line then went dead. Elena was really confused, what was wrong with Bonnie now. She thought all their problems were finally over with, minus Damon. She heard a knock on her door after a few minutes and opened it to see Bonnie looking..scared. She let her in and led her up to her room and patted the bed for her to sit.

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

"We've got a problem, a big one."

"I figured that by the look on your face. A supernatural problem?" Bonnie laughed humorlessly at that.

"You could say so."

"Bonnie just tell me! What is it?" Elena exclaimed.

"It's Damon."

"Damon?"

"You know how a little while ago he went out of town for a week."

"Bonnie I don't like where this is going..."

"Well I found out why he's been so confident lately with me. He went to a powerful witch who cast a spell on him to make him immune to witches' powers. I can't control him anymore..."

Elena didn't have any reply for that. She suspected that from the way he'd been acting, but didn't want to actually believe it to be true.

"I just don't understand why he needed to do that. He's calmed down a lot and hasn't been doing anything that would make he go against him. I don't understand his motives for this."

Elena did. She knew why he went out of his way to make it so he was immune to Bonnie's powers. So that no one could get in his way if they found out about what he was doing to her. Stefan's feeding on animal blood, and even if he wasn't Damon always seemed to have the upper hand whenever they fought. There were no original vampires to contend with. No one to challenge him or hinder him from having what he wants. This wasn't good at all.

"Elena say something." Bonnie said after a time went by without her speaking.

"I think just the mention of my name left her speechless, isn't that right Elena?" They both jumped and turned slowly to see Damon leaning against her doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded rising from the bed.

"I believe the three of us all need to sit down and have a discussion, don't you agree." He said slowly, moving towards them with a dangerous look on his face.

Elena didn't know what to say or do. She just wanted to leave Mystic Falls and disappear so Damon and any other psychotic supernatural being couldn't find her again. She was so fed up with everything. Especially the arrogant, selfish asshole smirking in front of her. She lost it at that point, she was tired of him thinking he was in control, of her, of everyone. She wanted that stupid, smug, pompous look on his face to go away. She stormed up to him murderously, even more enraged that he got more amused at her anger. She punched him square in the face, her fist making contact with his mouth. He looked shocked that not alone she did it but he didn't see it coming to deflect it. Then that shock morphed to anger.

"You shouldn't have done that Elena."

_So I'm going to leave it off there for now. I tried to explain why Elena wouldn't consider Damon for right now as much as possible in this chapter. I also tried to acknowledge her physical attraction to him while still showing she didn't actually want him yet. I hope I did ok haha. If anyone has any advice on how to improve my story, or questions, or compliments review! They make me happy and more motivated to update :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

_Author's Notes: So sorry I haven't updated until now. I don't really have an excuse, except I've been with friends too much this summer to really sit down and write a lot. Thank you much to all my signed and anonymous reviewers! You guys are the best and I'm so glad you like this attempt at a Delena story :)_

Elena stepped back a little nervous, though not necessarily regretting her actions. He deserved to get punched in the face. Actually, he deserved much worse than that. He advanced towards her and shook his head, his trademark smirk back in place. Bonnie moved slightly in her peripheral vision, but looked unsure whether to intervene or not.

"You sure are brave for someone who knows what I'm capable of." He scolded her.

"I know you won't hurt me that bad, physically at least... And you deserved that anyway." She retorted.

Damon started laughing, well not the laughing in enjoyment, more like laughing arrogantly mocking her. He then reached out and grabbed her chin with two fingers and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I guess you're right, I would never hurt you Elena. I'd probably stake myself before hurting you. I love how you claim to know what I apparently deserve though." His fingers left her chin to trail along her jaw line and cheek. That's when Bonnie decided to intervene on her behalf.

"Let go of her Damon, she clearly doesn't want your disgusting self touching her!" Bonnie then tried unwisely to push his arm down. Damon shrugged her off of him roughly, his eyes narrowing in contempt.

You might want to watch yourself witchy, without your little voodoo powers you're no match for me anymore. So don't try telling me what to do got it?"

"I'm not scared of you! Why don't you get your ass out of her house!"

"I have a better idea, why don't you?" Damon shot back, stepping away from Elena to face off against Bonnie.

"No, I'm actually wanted." Bonnie smirked at him.

"Oh, you want me to make you leave? I guess I'm obliged to do that then." Damon stepped towards her but Elena seeing her friend threatened pushed herself in between them.

"Damon stop ok, please? Bonnie it's ok, you should probably go so Damon and I can talk. I'll be ok." Elena tried placating them both. Bonnie looked at her in disbelief, making it clear she had no intention of leaving.

"Bonnie, please. Damon isn't going to hurt me, I just want to talk to him. He's not going to say anything if your here. Please, don't start fighting, it's not worth it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed. She slightly nodded her head and started walking towards the door. "If you need me, you know where to find me Elena."

"I know Bonnie, you're such a good friend, just trust me in this. It'll be fine." Elena forced a smile towards Bonnie, before she turned and headed out the door.

"I didn't know you wanted to be alone with me that badly. I must say I'm flattered."

"Don't even start Damon. Was it really necessary to go to a witch to get yourself immune to Bonnie's powers. Are you really that obsessed with me that you couldn't let anyone get in your way?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't just about you. It was about ensuring that I'm the most powerful thing in Mystic Falls. I simply like never having to worry about anyone besting me, at least for now."

"Ok whatever just leave. It's been a long day and I'm tired of looking at you."

"Make me. I really don't feel like leaving at the moment." Damon said.

"Seriously are you five? Come on just go away, you can torment me tomorrow!" She then started pushing against his chest to try to direct him out. He just chuckled at her efforts. "Fine! Do what you want I don't care!" She shouted giving up, before walking into her bathroom and slamming the door.

A half hour later she came out from the shower in her pajamas. She kind of wished now that she had more modest pajamas, considering the shorts barely covered her butt. Oh well, at least she wasn't in a towel. She didn't think Damon would have enough self control to not molest her again. Low and behold he was sprawled out on her bed, the pillows fluffed out behind him that he lounged against.

"Those are sexy, I just want to rip them off." Elena just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get up. Of course he didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

"Damon come on, I'm going to go bed soon!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

"You're welcome to, I'm not stopping you. Remember all the times you would and I would just lay next to you until you fell asleep?"

"Yeah, before you became the world's biggest asshole." She retorted. She missed those times, when Damon didn't try to control her. "Ouch, your words hurt my feelings." He grinned widely.

She huffed in frustration and grabbed for one of the pillows he wasn't plastered against. She then wacked it against him as hard as she could. He looked mildly surprised, but he still wasn't budging. So she did it again and again. Suddenly she was smiling like an idiot as she pounded him with the pillow, until it burst open and feathers flew everywhere. They landed all over Damon and she burst out laughing at the sight.

"So are you done kicking my ass with a pillow?" He was clearly amused. She still giggled to herself, and then suddenly his face adapted a more serious expression.

"See, you have fun with me. It's not all misery." He pointed out.

" I never said I couldn't. I know I can, we were friends before. I obviously liked you and enjoyed spending time with you, or we wouldn't be friends Damon."

"You don't think we're friends now?"

"We can't be anymore, you saw to that. I told you we couldn't be if you were going to be like this." It was disappointing, but true. She warned him their friendship would end, and it has. She can't be friends with someone that doesn't respect her feelings and her wishes.

"I don't understand. I don't get why you won't at least try to give me a chance. You gave Stefan a chance, even after you found out he was a vampire and freaked out. You already knew I was a vampire when you became friends with me, so why am I now awarded the same?"

She sat down at the edge of the bed, sensing this may be a long talk. "Damon, even when things ended with Stefan I didn't want to be with you. I mean before you turned even more psychotic than usual. I already explained why before. I just don't want to be with a supernatural being again, it's too much of a headache. And especially not you. You kill even if you don't have too. You snap at the littlest things and have hurt innocent people. I could never be with you because that's showing I condone what you're doing, and I don't. The most we could have been is good friends, I could never want you more than that." His eyes narrowed in contemplation of her words.

"Why then is Stefan so great in your eyes. He killed way more people than I have, he ripped their bodies apart! You say I snap, well he snaps way more often and more intensely than I do. I know where the line is, most of the time. He was fighting what he is, which caused him to be incredibly unstable and dangerous. Much more dangerous than I've ever been. And yeah, I know I've made mistakes when I've been angry or upset, but have you seen how I've been lately? I don't even kill people anymore, I drink from blood bags. Not as nice I might add. I don't do it for me either, I do it for you! I know if I feed on people you won't want to be with me, even though you apparently don't want to be with me anyway."

"I know you're better, which is why we became really close friends. I'm proud of you for it, but it doesn't change the past. I can't look past what you have done."

"You're going to hold the past over my head forever, something I can't change? Why won't you try with me Elena, and try to forget the past. Everyone makes mistakes right, even saint Stefan has. What makes his mistakes better than mine?"

"They're not better than your Damon. You're right, in some ways Stefan is worse than you. But I'm not with him either am I. It also shows I need to stop dating vampires."

"So he's the only vampire that gets a chance, the one with the worse track record I might add. You're way more compatible with me than him anyway, and anyone can see it!" By now Damon was sitting up completely leaning in towards her. She was really uncomfortable with this conversation. No matter what she said, or what logic she used against him, he wouldn't give up. But at least he wasn't trying to touch her again; she should be grateful for that.

"I've never seen you in the way you want me to. Stefan was there at a time I needed someone and I fell for him. He was sweet and kind and listened to me. You're anything but kind and you don't listen to me about anything! I don't like guys as arrogant and controlling as you!"

Damon moved closer, invading her personal space so she could feel his breath on her face. "You think so do you? I beg to differ. You say you want a nice guy, but that's not what I see. Nice guys will bore you, there's no challenge. You want a guy that will take control once in awhile so you don't have to worry about everything. A guy that stands up to you and tells you if you're wrong. A guy who thinks the world of you and would never choose someone else over you. Even if you asked them too. I may not be the nicest guy in the world, but I love you, and I treat you well most of the time. I would treat you like a princess if you were with me."

She blinked at him after his speech. Ok, so he had a few points. She may not want a guy like Stefan again, but that didn't mean he was the answer. If he didn't agree with her he wouldn't just say so, he would tie her up and not let her leave! Yeah it may mean a lot that a guy who's normally a cold hearted asshole loves her and all that. But it wasn't enough for her. She didn't need someone like Damon, that would be incredibly unhealthy.

"Alright that's fair. I may not want anyone like Stefan, but I still don't want you. We would work out, so you just need to move on."

"Why wouldn't we work? We get along as friends. We enjoy being together and hanging out. We make each other laugh. We accepted each other at our worst times. You can have an intelligent conversation with me, and I'm a good listener as I've proven before as your friend. I can make you feel passion, unlike anyone else. You'll never feel for anyone what you do for me." He stated with confidence. Wow, she loved his out of control ego.

"Damon we could have been friends not more. I'm not going to say it again. I'll never feel passion for you if I'm not attracted to you."

"Not attracted to me, I hope you're joking." He looked at her in disbelief.

"It's true, despite what your deluded dead thinks. Yes, you are attractive, but I'm not attracted to you. Sexually or emotionally, and that's the difference." She explained.

"You don't think you're attracted to me? Then how come just hours ago you were wet by my hand. You were wet before I even touched you anywhere of significance. And you're not attracted to me?"

"No! It was a pure instinctual reaction, you could have been anyone!"

"Could I? Good thing you'll never experience anyone else ever again. I tried talking it out with you, but of course you being as stubborn as you are won't hear it. I guess what I've been doing is going to have to continue for now, I wish you would just be willing."

"You're unbelievable! Unless you can go fuck yourself right now Damon, I'm going to bed!" She got up and walked to the head of the bed, throwing herself under the covers. She turned her back away from him and hit the light off by her night stand. He rolled his eyes before falling down on the other side next to her. Not touching, but close enough she knew he was there.

"Aren't you leaving?"

"Nope, night love." She had no reply except the many colorful obscenities in her head directing at him.

When she woke up the next day she was surrounded by warmth. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed two muscular arms wrapped around her. 'What, who in the hell?' Then she looked behind her and saw it was Damon. He must have cuddled up to her during the night, taking advantage of her lack of awareness. She also noticed how one of her hands was entwined with his while the other was stroking his forearm lightly. She stopped the movement immediately in horror. Seriously, did she have to make him worse by doing that?! Of course, Elena likes things difficult. She tried pulling her hand back, but his grip was like iron. She tried unlocked his fingers and in her effort was squirming around enough to wake him up. She then felt something really hard digging into her backside. When he started rubbing himself against her she would have jumped out of the bed if it wasn't for his arms enclosed around her.

"This is a nice way to get waken up." She didn't say anything in response, she was too mortified to. She then felt herself being pinned on her back by a very aroused, messy haired Damon.

"Seriously, you still get morning woods as a vampire?"

"Only with you Elena." Was his answer before leaning in to kiss her.

"Do you really think this is the best way to win me over Damon?" She asked, halting his process towards her lips.

"What do you mean, I thought you would never want me?" He retorted, though he looked curious.

"Forcing me to have sex with you is only hurting you more."

"I'm not going to fuck you right now, so calm down." He captured her lips again with his and began his somewhat pleasurable, though unwanted kisses. She didn't notice that her tank top, which was already low cut, had went down enough that you could nearly see her nipples. Apparently Damon noticed though, because his hand was getting closer to her breasts. She cried out as his hand slipped under her tank top and kneaded one.

"Hey, stop it! I mean it Damon!" She tried shoving his hand away from her, but he only laughed at her. To her surprise he removed his hand and dropped next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"You know you've got nice tits for how small you are." He said lewdly.

"I'm not that small!" She growled in protest.

"Don't worry you're not small in places it counts love."

"Don't call me love!"

"You know you're really cute when you're mad. You're even cuter when you try be all domineering to people bigger and stronger than you too."

She tried moving away from him, but tightened his hold. "No, I just want to hold you that's all. You're so beautiful." She could tell he did really mean it by the way he was looking at her. She relaxed a little in his hold and just let it be. I mean it wasn't hurting anything, was it? They were interrupted by her door getting thrown open. She looked over to see Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan in the doorway. So Bonnie decided to get back up..

"Let her go Damon, you have no right to try to force her to be with you." Stefan demanded, stepping into the room.

"Stefan." That's all she could really say to him being here. Apparently that greeting set Damon off.

"Oh of course, Stefan to the rescue as always. Not this time though brother, you're not fucking with what I want this time." Damon was sitting up at this point and staring at Stefan in challenge.

"You can't take all three of us on Damon. Leave Elena alone or else."

"Please, is this supposed to intimidate me? Vampire barbie, witchy who has no powers against me, and you on bunny blood? If this your idea of a threat you need to reevaluate a few things." Damon moved so he was now standing on the floor, tense like a jungle cat ready to pounce. Or, in this case maim or kill everyone in the room, minus Elena.

She pushed herself against Damon, trying to distract him from his violent thoughts. She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes not to hurt her friends. He looked at her but before anything else could happen she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Stefan, trying to pull her away from Damon. She saw Damon's face turn livid and he knocked his hand off of her. Damon pushed around her and she knew this wouldn't end well if she didn't do something fast. She got back in front of him, and grabbed his jaw lightly. Not thinking about the consequences this would cause, she pulled him down to her and locked lips with him. Not paying mind to Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline's gasps and looks of shock and appall. She pushed her tongue forcefully into Damon's mouth, blocking out everything else and forgetting that her kiss was merely a distraction...

_Nice place to leave off for now ;) Review please! If you took your time to read it please tell me what you think, it makes me happy :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

_Author's Notes: I'm so sorry about the wait. I completely lost track of time and now that I'm at college again I need to time manage everything. So it took me a little before I had time to write this chapter. I'm not by any means losing interest in the story at all; the update just took a little longer than expected. Thank you much to all of my reviewers, you guys mean the world to me! I'm so happy so many are enjoying this story!_

She couldn't really explain her thought process when she kissed Damon. One minute it was merely a ploy to distract him so he didn't vamp out and hurt her friends. Then she kind of forgot they were in the room when Damon started kissing her back. She didn't understand why though... He already kissed her before and sure it was pleasurable, but she never actually kissed back until now. She found herself plastering her body against his and snaking one of her hands into his hair. He growled in contentment at her actions and wound his arms around her lower back, seeming to also forget the others in the room. As she found herself nibbling on his lower lip and hearing him growl in response, she became aware of her friends that she momentarily forgot.

"Elena what are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Both Caroline and Bonnie exclaimed. Stefan didn't have a vocal reaction but the shock was written on his features. Elena's self-awareness of what she was exactly doing and who she was doing it with came back to her and she pulled away abruptly. She turned to see all her friends staring at her accusingly.

"Are you ok Elena?" Stefan asked her.

"Clearly." Damon's smart-ass reply was. Stefan glared at him before looking at her to seek her confirmation. She nodded in reply and moved slightly away from Damon, which she noticed he didn't seem too pleased about.

"Damon can I talk to you for a minute?" Stefan asked with a little contempt, motioning towards the doorway.

"Of course Stefan, anything for my little brother." He said cheekily and then turned towards Elena. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone sweetheart." She rolled her eyes at him as he strolled by her, running his hand down her arm lightly; which didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

As soon as he left with Stefan she was bombarded by her friends."What the hell is going on Elena?" Caroline questioned haughtily.

"Nothing guys honestly. He just has some feelings for me and seeing it's him he won't take no for an answer when I reject him." That was watering it down a lot...

"Not taking no for an answer? He forces himself on you!"

"Like I said, he's an asshole and he goes about things the wrong way."

"Well then, what was that just now? Are you starting to have feelings for him?" Bonnie put in. Of course, Bonnie wasn't an idiot.

"Not at all, I was just trying to distract him from you guys so he didn't flip out and hurt someone." She explained.

"Well it worked then! You sure put on quite a show!" Caroline exclaimed.

"That was all for his benefit so he wouldn't go after you guys!"

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, I promise! Honestly I would never in a million years even consider him an option!" It was true for the most part. She didn't have feelings for him or was changing her mind or anything. He was just a good kisser, and she kind of forgot herself. A mistake she will never make again. Bonnie looked at her critically before finally nodding, signifying she believed her.

"Well of course not, no one would ever think that of course! I mean the guy's hot but he's a sadistic psycho!" Caroline put in as well.

Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan were squared off outside. Damon looked perfectly at ease, smirking at his brother, while Stefan stood defensively watching Damon.

"Whatever your intentions are with Elena stop them now. You and I both know you're no good for her, and it's clear on her part she doesn't want you either."

"Is it? It sure didn't seem so a minute ago when she was passionately locking lips with me."

"Physical attraction has nothing to do with emotions Damon. Just leave her alone, she doesn't need any more in her life right now; especially you."

"Hmm, how about...no. Unlike you I'm not going to wait for the girl to come to me. I think I will be incredibly good for her, and she'll never want for anything with me. Even if I am wrong let's see you do something about it."

"Damon don't make me fight you on this. I don't want to but I will if it concerns someone I care about."

"Come at me then little brother." Damon uncrossed his arms and motioned for Stefan to make the first move. Stefan charged at him, unnoticeable to the human eye and went for a hit. Then suddenly he was hitting air when Damon moved a fraction of an inch to the right. Then Stefan was on the ground with Damon above him, pinning him down with his weight. Without warning Damon grabbed Stefan's head and turned it quickly, breaking his neck temporarily.

"Well this has been fun Stefan. Maybe this will teach you not to try for a next time though." He said to Stefan's unconscious body, before getting up and walking back in the house.

Everyone turned seeing Damon walk back in the bedroom without Stefan. "What did you do to him to Damon?" Elena asked storming over to him.

"Don't worry Elena I just snapped his neck. There was no ripping of hearts tonight. Though he's not immune to that if he continues to stand in my way."

"Stop acting like you're some kind of god Damon! You had no right to do that!" Elena yelled at him.

"He wanted to fight me, I just gave him his wish. Just not in the way he probably hoped." He replied cockily. "Stefan's outside, you guys should go get his temporarily dead body and go home. Me and Elena need to have a talk."

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving her alone with you again Damon. You're going to have to break my neck too." Bonnie said, crossing her arms in defiance.

"That can be arranged I supposed. Just know you won't snap back from it like Stefan or Blondie will." He made a move towards her but Caroline stepped in front of Bonnie, while Elena stepped in front of him.

"Bonnie don't be stupid right now, maybe we should just leave. We know he's not going to physically hurt Elena, and right now there's nothing we can do. I don't want to lose a best friend tonight." Caroline pleaded with Bonnie.

"And I don't either Bonnie. I'm not having anyone get hurt because of me. Damon won't hurt me and I'll call you if I need you I promise!" Elena also said.

"Will you call me regardless?"

"Yes I will, later tonight I promise!"

"So you're not going to school then today?" Caroline asked.

"Umm maybe not, I guess school can wait until next week." She completely forgot about school today, which is weird considering it starts in an hour. It's just part of her life...School seems to always fall on the bottom of her list of priorities unfortunately. She figured that would change now that Klaus and all the other originals were out of the picture. She didn't factor in Damon's presence though.

"Be careful Elena ok?" Bonnie said finally.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Damon put in, sliding an arm around Elena.

"Be quiet Damon." She scolded before turning to Bonnie. "Don't worry I will."

When they left she turned to Damon who had a smirk on his face as always. "So what do you have to say now? Let's hear it."

"Don't get so agitated." When she looked like she was about to smack him he held his hands up and continued. "So what did that kiss before mean exactly?"

"Nothing, it was just a distraction for you so you wouldn't snap and kill someone; which you're prone to do when you get angry or upset."

"Oh? Then why did it go on for as long as it did?" He questioned.

"Because I had to make it as believable as possible to you. Don't think for a second I'm changing my mind, because I'm not. You're going to be waiting forever for that." She said bitingly. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Is that so? You sure did fool me with that then. It takes a really good actress to fake that kind of chemistry." He retorted, stepping closer to her.

"Oh get over yourself Damon! Why would I ever want you? In fact why would anyone ever want you? Besides your looks you have nothing else going for you. That's why Katherine chose Stefan over you because all you are is a good fuck!" She knew after saying that she went too far. If looks could kill she would be dead on the spot. She was being unnecessarily mean but he deserved it, even if she felt slightly bad for her words.

Suddenly she found herself slammed against the wall and him sliding between her legs. He then attacked her mouth, her neck, anything in his reach with harsh kisses. She tried breaking his hold but of course that didn't work.

"If all I am is a good fuck, then I at least should meet expectations hmm?" He whispered with venom. He attacked her lips again, sucking and biting hard enough to cause them to start swelling. She wasn't, to her shock, turned off by his aggressiveness though because he really knew how to keep it a pleasurable pain instead of just pain.

He made his way to her neck again and started sucking forcefully on all the skin he had access to. He licked and nipped until she was certain she was going to need some heavy duty cover up for all the hickeys she was sure he was leaving. He got to the low cut tank top she was wearing and the tear echoed in her ears. He ripped it down the middle and then threw it off of her; leaving her naked from the waist up. He stopped to admire her body, his look softening momentarily. Then his face hardened again and he picked her up, moving her away from the wall, and then pushing her down on her bed. He then went to her breasts, massaging them roughly, and then taking one of her nipples between his teeth. He bit down causing her to gasp out loud from the sting. He then nibbled and sucked his way to the other one so that by the time he was done her chest was full of red marks.

After working on her breasts for a few minutes he made his way down her stomach and to the waist band of her shorts. She started getting nervous about what he was going to do at this point. Before she was kind of too caught up in what was happening to really stop him, but she didn't want him to try to force her to have sex with him or anything. When he pulled down both her shorts and panties in one shot she started freaking out.

"You have such a pretty pussy Elena." He commented, though she couldn't help but see the coldness on his face underneath the lust.

"Please stop Damon I don't want this." She hated to resort to begging but what could she do? He looked like he was going to rape her if she didn't say something. Tears leaked out of her eyes unwillingly, which made her more ashamed and angry.

"Why should I stop? I thought you said all I was good for was sex? I'm just trying to live up to what I'm good for!" He shouted at her roughly. She then saw that underneath his anger and contempt he was hurt by what she said. Hurt and vulnerable, and this was his way of dealing with that.

"Damon please, I didn't mean to say that. I was just so angry with you."

"Oh you didn't mean to say that? It sounded like you did." He looked like he was about to go through with it anyway, when he made a move towards his pants, but then he stopped. He looked slightly ashamed of himself before his mask was back on and he was getting off of her. His fist hit the wall and put a hole in it, causing her to jump in shock. He then stormed out the door, leaving her to stare off after him.

She looked at the damage he caused to her room, but figured it was better that than what could have happened. That was him trying to get control of himself, so she could plaster the wall. Better yet, she could always make him plaster the wall after he cooled off.

Later that night, after she called Bonnie and told her she was alright and Damon just went off somewhere, she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Neither Jenna or Jeremy were home so she walked down cautiously to see Damon crouched in the foyer, covered in blood. Without thinking she rushed down and came in front of him; her hand resting slightly on his chest.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, it's just a few broken bones and fractures that will heal in a few minutes."

"And how did you come about those?" She questioned persistently.

"You probably don't want to know." He was probably right, she probably didn't or else she'd be even more repulsed with him. "Let me at least clean the blood off of you."

"Didn't know you cared so much." She didn't bother responding, instead dragged him by his good arm to the kitchen. She wet a towel with warm water and soap and motioned for him to take his shirt off. He rolled his eyes but complied with her, signaling for her to get on with it. She started washing off the blood and cuts that covered areas of his chest and stomach. She then washed off his arms and shoulders before throwing the towel in the sink.

"Do you need me to reset any bones?" She asked reluctantly.

"My shoulder if u can." She looked at the shoulder he was talking about and nodded. She gritted her teeth and set it back into place quickly, trying to hold back the nausea. She heard him hiss in pain.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No you're fine, it's already starting to heal. Thanks." Sure enough within two minutes his shoulder was fine and he was stretching like a cat, a smirk back on his face. She then started noticing his chest. More specifically, how muscular he was. She'd seen him without a shirt before and she knew he was in shape, but she never really noticed his body before now... Whoa, where did that thought come from? She needs to get out of the house and get fresh air.

"You should stay here and rest, I'm going to get something to eat."

"Elena I'm already better, vampire remember?"

"How could I forget? Fine then, you can just do whatever while I get something to eat."

"I'll come with you then."

"No that's ok, I'd rather be alone, please." She really needed a little Damon free time. This whole situation was way too overwhelming. He looked like he was going to argue but then finally he nodded his consent slightly.

"Don't be too long, or I'll be worried." What he really meant is you have an hour and a half tops, or I'll come and get your ass. She knew him too well.

"Ok I won't." She acquiesced. When she got to the grill and sat down she noticed a guy she'd never seen before coming towards her.

"Hey I'm Adam and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink." She noticed he was about 6' and he had nice green eyes. His hair was dirty blonde and slightly messy. She decided he was cute. In her appraisal of him she also noticed him checking her out as well.

"Hi, I'm Elena and can I have a sprite please." She smiled at him a little and flipped her hair flirtatiously. She had the right to flirt with a cute guy if she wanted to; especially if Damon wasn't around to stop it.

"Of course Elena, I'll be right back with that." He grinned at her widely before walking away to get her drink.

"So how long have you worked here, I don't think I've seen you before?" She asked when he came back. She may as well make small talk.

"Not too long, I just recently moved here last week. I still don't know anybody here really."

"Are you in high school here?"

"Yepp I start on Monday. Hopefully it won't be too bad."

"I go there and most people are nice. There's a few that aren't so much, but you'll know when you see them."

"I see, so are you a cheerleader or something there?"

"I used to be, but then things changed and I lost interest." She explained.

"It happens. Everyone thinks I should join football but it's not for me. I'm over the whole petty stages of high school."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean I'm over the stupid drama, and how everyone gets so excited over dances and football games. It's just not my thing you know. I'd rather experience what else life has to offer, you know? I may seem really weird now?"

"No, it's refreshing from most high school guys. You should however be careful what you wish for."

He laughed at that. "I'll keep that in mind Elena. So why are you sitting by yourself on a Friday afternoon?"

"My life is complicated, I just needed to get away and breathe."

"Is it that bad, I'm sure there's something good about it."

"Besides my family and friends not really. My life is one complication after another, and I just wish I could have a normal life for once."

"In my opinion everything happens for a reason. If you were meant to be like everybody else you would have been. You're obviously meant to have something different."

"I guess you're right maybe, it sure seems I'm never going to have normalcy so I should just give it up."

"Hey normal is boring anyway, who wants to be boring?" She giggled a little at that and nodded. She liked him, he was actually making her feel better.

"Sorry I'm keeping you, I'll order now so you don't get in trouble with your manager."

"Actually he wanted me to come over and talk to you so I could meet new people. I guess he doesn't like how I'm a loner right now." He looked over at his manager who was looking at them discreetly with a grin.

"Are you sure you're not a loner all of the time?" She teased him.

"I could be." He laughed. "No I like company and going out and doing things. Don't get me wrong I need some time to myself, but I'd rather not be all lonely and gloomy."

"That's good to know. So what do you like to do?"

"I like going out and doing things. Carnivals, movies, nature walks, whatever. I like to experience everything. I also have a sweet tooth, so I really like going places that have good desserts as well."

'You and I will get along just fine then."

"Hmm so would you want to hang out some time then? You know so I get to know you better and you can make sure we do get along." He asked teasingly, though she could tell he was serious. Before she had a chance to reply she felt a hand grip her shoulder lightly. She didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"Isn't this cozy, you're out making friends." Damon said lightly, though his voice had an edge to it.

"I thought you weren't going to come Damon?"

"You were gone a while so I figured I'd make sure you were ok." She had to restrain herself from trying to brush his hand off of her shoulder. She knew that would just make him worse.

"I was gone for a half an hour Damon, why couldn't you do one thing I asked?" She said exasperatedly.

"Well good thing I didn't, here you are making friends without me." She didn't bother responding, she could sense how on edge he was.

"Is there a problem here?" Adam asked, deciding to intervene on the tense conversation.

"No, it's fine I'll talk to you later ok?" Elena put in before Damon had the chance to say something.

Adam looked hesitant to leave her with him, but when she pleaded with him with her eyes he finally placated her and left. She turned to see Damon watching him leave and decided to intervene before Damon decided to kill him.

"I was just talking with him, there's no reason to get angry."

"Who says I'm angry Elena?"

"Clearly you're annoyed, which you wouldn't be if you hadn't followed after me like a stalker!"

"The reason I need to do that is because if you don't want to be with me I can't trust you not to flirt with other guys."

"I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Bullshit! What does he have that I don't besides being human?"

"He's nice and he was easy to talk to"

"I seem to recall many long conversations we have had before. You can talk to me too."

"He's attractive as well!" She retorted with contempt.

"Oh? More attractive than me?" He smirked as he said it. She looked him over involuntarily and had to admit no he wasn't. Damon was a lot more attractive, but then again Damon is probably one of the best looking guys she's seen in person. That didn't really matter though, but even as she thought it she felt her cheeks turn a little pink. Damon of course noticed and smirked wickedly. She turned and walked away making it out the door before suddenly he was in front of her, leaning in her personal space.

"I'm guessing that's a no." He moved forward and licked her bottom lip. Then he looked her over.

"You know I'm surprised he was talking to you with all my marks all over you."

She gasped in shock, realizing she forgot to cover them up before she left. Apparently they were really noticeable though. She moved her hand towards her neck and felt a little soreness from all of the love bites Damon so graciously gave her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked with concern. He was at least being nice so she decided to answer him without contempt for once. "No, it's fine, I probably look like I got attacked though." She laughed lightly.

"Hmm maybe, but you're still beautiful." Was his reply.

She hated how he did that. Once minute he could be such a controlling, asshole, and then he could say sweet things like that to her. She really wished he would of been content to just be friends, instead of pushing her away like this.

"I want to take you somewhere tonight if you want to. I'm giving you a choice this time in it." He asked her suddenly. She was so surprised he actually was asking her for once instead of just telling her that she blurted out that she would go. He smiled genuinely at that and tucked her hair behind her ear. She hoped she wouldn't regret this...

_Good place to leave off for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please, it encourages me to want to update faster ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

_Author's Notes: I'm soooo sorry for the incredibly long wait! I'm currently learning Japanese and the class is kicking my ass completely. Thank god there's only two weeks left of it... So I haven't had any time to relax and write so once again I apologize. Big thanks to Delena lover, Damon s, TheRocker09, Salvatore fan, Ilovedarkdamon, kaybaby1127, BunnyGotFangs, Rachelz3, Addictive Label, MelissaSomerhalder, Pauline B, 21 angle, darkkissesful, swagatamalfoy, EndlessDelenaObsessedDesire, Delenalover90, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, fytvdok, maraudergirl15, klausgirl4055, Delenaluver, and all my anonymous reviewers! You guys are incredibly awesome and thank you for being patient with me :)_

"So where exactly are we going Damon?" An hour later she was sitting in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon was gone for about 15 minutes, vaguely saying he had to do something real quick. All of a sudden he zips through the door with his weird vampire speed and appears a few feet in front of her like the creepy vampire she knows too well. Did he always need to do that?

"You'll see, I want to surprise you." Another informative answer...

"Well how am I supposed to know what to wear to this mysterious place?" She asked in frustration.

"Don't worry about that, I already have it taken care of."

"Is that where you were? Raiding my clothes?"

"Any excuse to look in your panty drawer." He replied cockily.

"You're disgusting." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I know."

Her good mood from earlier was quickly going away. The five seconds of sweet, considerate Damon was gone and replaced with the typical cocky, controlling Damon. She just wanted to get this night over with and remind herself to not be an idiot and give in to insanity again.

"So when are we leaving then?"

"We can leave now if you want. It'll take a little more than an hour to get there."

"More than an hour?"

"Don't worry, it'll be worth the drive."

Where in the hell were they going that it was going to take over an hour to get there? The road trip to Georgia was flashing through her head right now. She couldn't help but think though that even if she had her qualms about it at first, she did end up having a lot of fun on that trip; despite the crazy vampire that almost killed them. Hopefully she'll have somewhat of a repeat of that, minus the drama and the alcohol.

So 10 minutes later she was sitting in his classic blue Chevy Camaro and Damon was speeding along the highway about 50 miles over the speed limit. He had the top down, she guessed in consideration of her, since normally he would have it off on a nice night like this. Surprisingly however he didn't try touching her or anything on the car ride. He occasionally made small talk with her and let her have control of the radio, but otherwise he seemed content to enjoy the drive. She kept looking around at her surroundings trying to get a clue of where she was going but she couldn't figure it out. They were then driving on reclusive roads that looked like barely any cars have even driven on them before they suddenly stopped in a rocky area. She looked around and nothing looked remotely special about this place. She gave him a questioning look but he just rolled his eyes and said they weren't there yet. He got her bag out of the trunk of his car and motioned for her to follow him.

She trailed alongside him for about a quarter of a mile before they got to a very intimidating, jagged cliff overlooking the ocean. Wait, they were by the ocean?

"I'm going to have to carry you down to where it is so you'll need to hang on to your bag."

"Down that? How are you going to climb down and carry me at the same time?!" She looked fearfully at the cliff again before backing up.

"Elena...I'm a vampire. I only need one hand to climb down." He explained to her mockingly, like she was an idiot for not realizing that.

"Oh sorry for not realizing that, my mistake being concerned for my life."

"There's no need to be with me, I promise you I won't drop you."

She wasn't 100% sure she completely put her life in his hands, but it was Damon. He wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could help it at least. So she reluctantly took her bag from him and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. His one arm automatically came around her like a steel band and settled firmly on her ass. She looked up at him sharply but he just smirked at her and said,

"Hey this is the best way I can hold you without you slipping on accident. I'm not trying to grab your ass at the moment." Though his eyes twinkled with a little amusement.

"Why can't I go on your back then?"

"Because when I use my speed to go down you probably won't be able to hold on so this is best." His voice leaving no room for argument.

She rolled her eyes but didn't object further so he sped over to the end of the cliff. She clung on for dear life as she felt her body go faster than humanly possible. Though she could feel the strong arm unyielding around her so it seemed even if she let go completely it would keep her to him.

"Ok, I'm going to climb down now as fast as possible so this might be a little scary." He warned.

"Okay..."She said in a small voice. Suddenly she felt his warm breath at her ear.

"Relax, I won't ever let anything happen to you Elena." At those words she surprisingly felt most of the tension leave her body. Then she felt him speeding down the cliff and she closed her eyes tightly, while she strengthened her grip on him to the point that it probably would have really hurt a normal man. In a minute it was over with and they were firmly on the ground. Or rather he was on the ground and she was still clinging to him. She opened her eyes reluctantly and then felt his other hand that wasn't on her ass previously rubbing it firmly.

She growled in annoyance and unwound her legs from his waist and pushed against his chest. He let her go immediately, but his cocky trademark smirk wouldn't leave his face. Ass...

"Don't do that again." She warned, but all she got was a wide grin in reply. She turned from him to look where they were and she gasped.

They were standing in a cove completely secluded from everything. Behind her the massive cliff towered over them. There was white sand where they were standing and the moonlight sparkled on the water that faced their own private little space. The area looked like it never was touched before.

"I don't think many people know about this place obviously. Unless they're expert cliff climbers of course." Damon said in explanation. She dropped her bag and pulled off her sneakers and socks, feeling how the sand was powdery under her feet.

Damon looked at her silently waiting for her to say something. She finally turned to him and smiled softly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for taking me here."

He smiled and nodded in response. She noticed his smile, when he was genuinely happy, made him look even better looking if that was possible. She immediately put that thought far in the recesses of her mind after thinking it.

"So are we going to swim? I'm guessing you packed me a bathing suit." She finally said.

"Of course." His smile turned smug and mischievous once again.

She bent down to her bag and right on top she found the most revealing bathing suit she owned. It was her string bikini that Caroline bought for her birthday last year. Caroline's taste was always more...eccentric than hers and she always tried to get Elena to dress 'sexier' in her words. It was blood red, ironically, and looked like it was going to be incredibly snug on her.

"You would choose this one."

"Why was it in there if you didn't ever plan to wear it?"

She didn't have a reply for that but she motioned for him to turn around so she could put on the sinful suit. He looked like he was going to give her a hard time but then he finally caved in and put his back to her. She warily watched him to make sure he didn't try to peek at her. He probably thought she was being irrational since he already saw everything anyway, but that of course was against her permission. That didn't entitle him to look whenever he liked and she would make sure he knew that. She slipped her clothes off and looked at him again before hastily shimming out of her underwear and pulling the bikini bottom up. She tied the strings around her and noticed her assumption was correct. It was dangerously low cut in the front and hugged her ass like a glove. She tied her hair up and quickly undid her bra and tied the top around her tightly. The top wasn't any better than the bottom. Even though it was a string bikini it somehow pushed her boobs together to make even more cleavage than she thought possible. She let her hair down after she made sure everything was in place and then she cleared her throat to signal it was ok to turn around.

When he turned around she saw his jaw drop and his eyes started taking in as much of her as possible. She crossed her arms in front of her in discomfort at his staring.

"I choose incredibly well with this. Hopefully I can contain myself." He mused out loud. She backed up slightly at that.

"Fine, I'll try not to ravish you, as tempting as it is. Though you should never wear that in public. No one should see you in that but me."

"Would you shut up and get changed. I want to swim sometime tonight."

She watched as he quickly stripped off his shirt and jeans and stood there proudly in his black boxers. She also happened to see his noticeable bulge, his underwear not hiding his obvious arousal whatsoever.

"You didn't bring a bathing suit?"

"Noppee," he said, stressing out the word.

She shook her head at him before walking towards the water and dipping her feet in it. It was surprisingly lukewarm, almost like bath water. She sighed and walked in to about waist deep. She heard Damon get in after her and walked until he was standing next to her.

"Would you rather have died than become a vampire?" She didn't know why she asked that question. She knew that Stefan persuaded Damon be a vampire so he wouldn't have to be alone, but she was kind of wondering how Damon felt about it. She knew he reveled in being a vampire now; he didn't fight what he was like Stefan does. She almost thought he wasn't going to answer her when he finally replied.

"I died that night Katherine was taken. I was prepared to stay dead when I went into transition because she was the only reason I was willing to be a vampire. When I thought she was gone I wanted to die. When Stefan got me to drink I hated myself and him. I no longer recognized myself anymore. The person I was before being a vampire was gone. I thought of myself as a monster. That's probably why I resented Stefan for so long. I saw him as the cause of my misery, of my lost humanity. I thought that way for a long time." He explained quietly.

"And you feel that way now?"

"No, not anymore."

She didn't say anything more. She didn't have to. He was basically telling her that she's the one that's making his life worth anything. She felt slightly uncomfortable at that since she's trying to keep him at bay. Key word, trying...

She laid back in the water, letting herself float there and closed her eyes in contentment. She was almost completely relaxed when she suddenly was getting splashed with water. She looked at the culprit who was grinning at her; his mood shifted to playful. She glared at him and splashed and kicked the water at him so he was drenched. He used his vampire speed to get in front of her before dunking her under the water a few feet. She came up spluttering and tried to do the same to him only to fail and get pushed under once again. She swam up behind him and jumped on his back trying to force him under with all her might. He laughed at her and reached around pulling her in front of him, and held her under her arms at eye level. He then threw her up in the air about ten feet or so before she went back down into the water. She gave him a dirty look but he just chuckled.

She swam back to the shore eventually after she started to prune really bad and made her way over to her bag.

"Thanks for this Damon, I appreciate it." She said, looking at him slightly. She may not like him much at the moment because of what he's doing but she wasn't a bitch when someone did something nice for her.

"The nights not over yet if you don't want it to be."

"Where else can we go at this time of night?"

"Well we're only ten minutes from the boardwalk and I know this great place there that has good food and music."

"A club? I'm not exactly dressed for that."

"Don't worry I packed you a few dresses you can choose from."

"But I smell like salt water and my hair will be a mess." She protested.

"I have perfume in there and your hair products since I knew you would make that argument."

"But..."

"Look you don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought it would be fun." He looked a little hurt that she was rejecting spending more time with him so she finally gave in grudgingly.

"Fine I'll go. Can I get ready in your car though while you wait outside?"

"Sure." With that said she gathered up her bag and Damon had her up in his arm again, his hand once again settled on her ass. She was still wearing her skimpy bathing suit, which Damon didn't seem to forget either, since his hand seemed to be stretched out over her ass as much as possible without losing his grip on her. She then felt the abnormal speed as they went up the cliff and then sped over to his car. He set her down and went over to his trunk to pull out a couple of blood bags he brought with him.

"Hey I'm going to drink these somewhere. It's probably better I do it without you there, you might not like the sight of me all vamped out." He attempted to joke at the end of his explanation.

"Okay."

"Call me when you're done getting ready."

She then saw him speed off into the dark and took that as her cue to get ready. She went through her bad and found three dresses. One was a lacy green dress with an open back and another was an off the shoulder deep blue dress that was sexy, but still acceptable for her. The last one was a black halter dress that had patches of see through black lace on the sides of her waist and hips. The neckline plunged a little more than she typically wore out and it was also on the shorter side. She wore this dress in her wild party days before she knew of the existence of vampires. For some reason she wanted to wear it tonight though.

"It deserves a night out, I haven't worn it in so long."

She made sure she dusted all the sand off of her before putting on the black lace thong and bra she found in her bag. 'Any excuse to go through it.' She thought annoyed to herself.

She then put on the pair of short, black strappy heels she found in the bag as well. She got out her comb and the curling mousse she found. She decided to scrunch her hair into curls since she didn't have a straightener at the moment. She saw her hair go into soft, defined curls around her face in the mirror, and then applied some light make up that she also found in the bag. Does he think of everything? She finished it off with her favorite perfume that he of course brought, and then called out his name as loud as she could through the car window. She knew he wouldn't be far off since he wouldn't leave her by herself.

He was in the car five seconds later, already dressed himself in dark pants and a dark shirt, and looked her over approvingly.

"That's interesting how you chose to wear that dress."

"How is that interesting?"

"Oh no reason." Though a smirk formed on his face as if he knew something she didn't. So what that she's wearing this dress! It was because it was there and she hadn't worn it in a long time. He probably thought because it was a little riskier than she normally wore she was doing it because of him. Well he can let that go completely because that is most definitely not the reason at all. She huffed to herself in agitation which made him chuckle lightly to himself and her to get more annoyed.

When they got to the boardwalk and parked Damon zipped over to her side of the car discreetly and opened her door for her. He then led her to a very lively club where they took their seat at a table. She noticed that the tables and the club itself looked very nice and sophisticated. The waitress was making sex eyes at Damon though which she rolled her eyes at. He didn't even seem to notice though; his attention was entirely focused on her. When their food came he still didn't take his eyes off of her, even while he was eating. It still somehow made it to his mouth though. She tried looking away from him when he refused to stop his incessant staring and made eye contact with a cute guy at the bar. He looked like a surfer or something and he grinned at her flirtatiously.

Suddenly Damon's attention was off her and he was now shooting a murderous glare at the guy looking at her. He looked like he was ready to get up and rip his throat out, so she quick made her way to him and put her hand on his chest.

"Don't Damon, he's not doing anything. You can't kill every guy that looks at me." He growled in reply, his focus still behind her. His growling and look intensified, and she then sensed someone behind her.

"Hi, do you want to dance?"

"She's with me." Damon practically snarled as she turned around to face the guy about to get his head ripped off.

"I wasn't talking to you." Elena could sense Damon was about to lose the little self restraint he had, so without thinking she plopped down on his lap to try and ensure he didn't kill anyone tonight.

"Damon it's ok." She whispered to him, rubbing his arms lightly. His attention once more turned back to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She heard the guy mutter that 'the good ones are always taken' before walking off. Though by solving one problem she created another with Damon. He was currently nuzzling her neck and running his hand on her upper thigh. She knew she needed to put a stop to this before he decided to take things too far with her again.

"I think I'm going to dance, I'm bored." She made to move off him but he held his grip.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone dance with me." She placated, thinking that was why he wouldn't let her.

"I'll dance with you. You've never complained about my dancing before." He stood up with her still against him, before leading her to the dance floor. She had no choice but to go with him and they started dancing to some upbeat song. He twirled her around before pulling her to him and they rocked back and forth. It was good at first. Damon was a good dancer and she was having a lot of fun.

Then the song changed and everyone started grinding against each other. She gasped when he spun her around and pulled her into him so her back was against his chest. His hands went to her hips and he grinded them against each other. She rolled her hips into him, lost in the music, and leaned her back against his chest.

Then she felt him grow really hard against her. He dug himself into her ass and then his hands began to wonder over her body. His hands were under her dress and were working their way up her thighs and she knew that things had gotten way out of hand.

"Damon stop." She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her. His hands wrapped around her shoulders though, and he leaned in to kiss her throat lightly.

"I want you so fucking bad you have no idea. I want to at least touch you."

"I don't want you to, leave me alone." She tried pulling away from him and she could sense his frustration growing. Damnit! Why can't he take no for an answer like a normal guy?

"I don't recall asking." His hands moved off her shoulders and trailed down her body. They briefly cupped her breasts and caressed her stomach and hips before rubbing her thighs once again. One of his hands left her body to move her head to the side so he could kiss her. She bit down on his tongue hard. He pulled back in surprise before grinning.

"Feisty, I like it."

"Fuck off Damon. Can't you find a woman that actually wants you like this!"

"I want YOU Elena. No one else."

She was about to shout at him again when she felt someone gently grab her arm. She looked over to see a random, friendly looking guy looking at them with concern.

"Is everything ok here miss? Is he bothering you?"

"Umm I'm fine thanks." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Are you sure?" He turned to Damon who looked like he was about to blow up. "If she doesn't want you then back off."

That seemed to be Damon's breaking point. Before she could even attempt to stop him it happened. It was like it happened in slow motion in front of her. He moved from her to the guy and snapped his neck. He then threw the guy on the floor so quickly she couldn't even blink. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. He didn't even try to be discreet about killing someone in a public place, where most likely someone saw him do it. On the dance floor no less! He's lost his damn mind because of his feelings for her and she had no idea how to keep him in control. She should have never agreed to going with him. Now she regretted it more than anything...

_Good place to leave off. Review please, they make me happy and get me motivated to write!_


End file.
